Confessional Arc
Story When Otose’s customers begin to ask for advice from Tama, Gintoki decides to make an anonymous confession booth and make money out of it. The first to visit was Shinpachi, who confesses to destroying the precious model figure belonging to his boss, by throwing a mop. Shinpachi continues to insult his boss, describing him as a terrible, lazy person who never pays him. Gintoki, observing from behind the confession booth, doesn’t realise the anonymous customer was Shinpachi and unknowingly joins in to insult the lazy and cheap boss. Next to confess was an anonymous Kagura, who was angry with her "husband" and tried to draw on his face as he slept. Coincidentally, a mop came flying towards them, snapping in half. One half breaks a model figure while the other half stabs the ‘lazy boss’. Gintoki refuses to realize that those anonymous customers were the members of the Yorozuya speaking ill of him indirectly until Sadaharu appears and confesses of trying to defecate in the face of its owner. He admits that his coworker, who was coincidentally mopping, must’ve slipped on it and thrown the mop, which was coincidentally snapped in half by another coworker. Gintoki realizes that all the stories are related and seethes against the workers of the Yorozuya. Sadaharu, still telling the story, says that the owner, stimulated by being stabbed by the mop, involuntarily kicks Sadaharu in the crotch, causing him to fly out of the window and land on a passer-by. Seemingly dead, he decides to hide the corpse in his owner’s closet. Angrily, Gintoki demands that Sadaharu throws the corpse into the river so that ‘his sins may be forgiven’. Another customer Matsudaira then visits, confessing to walking with the Shogun when a "hairball" coincidentally fell on them, causing both to lose consciousness. Upon waking up, he realizes that the Shogun was nowhere to be found. Gintoki finally realizes that the corpse in the closet is the Shogun, and that's when a seemingly wet customer Hasegawa appears, confessing to living in the closet of his friend without permission and recently being thrown into a river for no apparent reason. Gintoki is shocked when he realizes that there were two ‘corpses’ in his closet and the Shogun is still in his closet. He then advises Hasegawa to throw his ‘closet roommate’ into the river so that ‘his sins may be forgiven’. Another wet customer Sa-Chan confesses to living in the closet of her boyfriend's house and being thrown into a river by a ‘dirty bearded man’. Gintoki wonders where the Shogun is until Sa-Chan finally says that when thrown into the river, a float was thrown to her, which was later revealed to be the corpse of the Shogun. Upon learning that Sa-Chan has the Shogun, Gintoki asks Tama to take the thing Sa-Chan is holding and leave it in front of the police station. Then comes another customer in Shinsengumi uniform Yamazaki, who admits to eating pudding Tama coincidentally left at the station. Realizing that his wording was too vague with the robot, Gintoki asks Yamazaki to report to the Shinsengumi that the body of the Shogun was found by theYorozuya, and to also falsify a dying message which incriminates the Joui patriots, specifically Katsura, for his death. The penultimate customer Hijikata visits not to confess but to ask for cooperation in an investigation as he had found out that one of his men wrote a dying message seemingly accusing Gintoki of assassinating the Shogun. In a search for Gintoki, Hijikata ironically asks whether or not Gintoki has been seen, which is replied with a quick no. Finally, the Shogun goes to the booth and narrates how he had lost his memory and came across a man who is now his new friend. This new friend is no one other than Kotarou Katsura. Now the Shogun will join in the Jouishishi with his new best friend all while the Shinsengumi arrests Gintoki for allegedly killing the Shogun. Once Gintoki was arrested, it is disclosed in the news that the Shogun is missing and that this was the work of Gintoki Sakata. Seeing this, Katsura and his Jouishishi faction prepare a surprise party to Gintoki to welcome him back to the Jouishishi. After this Katsura presents the Shogun in front of his peers as a rebel. Despite being surprised, they decide to play along. Katsura prepares a series of arcade games for the Shogun to learn about leadership in which the shogun victorious in all, humiliating Katsura and earning the respect of the Jouishishi. Katsura, ditched by his teammates, decides to rescue Gintoki. Once he infiltrates Edo Palace, he complains and cries to Gintoki for what had happened prior. After this, the guards realize what is happening and the Shogun who appears. Katsura with the Shogun manage to get Gintoki out and then decide to fight for the title of best leader in a race to see who can kill the princess Soyo first. Gintoki warns them about the consequences but they ignore him, running while being pursued by other guards, In the end, the Shogun ends up naked, as is the gag throughout Gintama, but reaches Soyo’s room with Katsura. This is when the Jouishishi and castle guards appear and draw their swords, implying that the Shogun’s amnesia was fake and was all a ruse to ‘know his enemy’. When they are about to retire, Soyo asks them to be quiet because Kagura, who came to visit, is trying to sleep. In the end, Kagura gets angry, drags everyone in the room under the covers and spends the night sleeping quietly. Characters Characters in order of appearance #Tama #Sakata Gintoki #Shimura Shinpachi #Kagura #Otose #Sadaharu #Matsudaira Katakuriko #Hasegawa Taizou #Sarutobi Ayame #Yamazaki Sagaru #Hijikata Toushirou #Tokugawa Shige Shige #Katsura Kotarou #Tokugawa Soyo (cameo) Trivia *This is the second time Gintoki is arrested, the first time being the Jail Arc and a third time in the Shinigami Arc. Category:Story Arcs